tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Error29
Error29 is a teamless and extremely naive Scout Freak created by FreeWillyNilly. Its main theme is Schizophrenia - Saya no Uta Its attack theme is Scream - Saya no Uta The theme of a Touched Realm created by Gravemind is Song of Saya II - Saya no Uta Appearance Error29 appears to be a BLK Scout, but it is teamless despite this. Error29 lacks a head, but wears a wireframe Mann Co. Cap and a RED Cadet Visor. It also wears a Jungle Jersey that slowly changes team colors, an untextured Pocket Pauling, a BLU Beep Boy, and Baphomet Trotters. Error29 also drags around a dakimakura tattered from all the time it spent dragging it around. Behavior and Personality Being a living glitch, Error29 is a freak that does insane and illogical things for little to no reason. Despite this, Error29 is not wholly malicious and is extremely naive when it comes to the world around it. As a result, it frequently misjudges the durability, flammability, or strength of both living entities and inanimate objects around it. If asked about the body pillow, it will say that it doesn't know what else to do with it. If you ask it about a concept that it doesn't know about, be prepared for a monstrous amount of questions about what the concept is. Error29 is also extremely difficult to get angry, letting insults slide off its back. However, it will defend itself if necessary. Abilities The fact that Error29 is a glitch shows due to its affects on its surroundings in a 24-foot radius. Inside this 'effect radius', colors appear more saturated and objects closest to it frequently distort. Objects that leave this radius rarely have permanent changes, however. Strangely, the body pillow it carries around is exempt from these effects. Living beings are not exempt from this, with normal humans who get too close to it either living the rest of their lives as horrific abominations or dying from a lack of organ function. Only other freaks can get close to it and not be affected by the radius. However, fully or semi-mechanical freaks are affected by this radius, showing symptoms such as erratic movement/voice changes, saying nonsensical phrases instead of what he/she/it meant to say, and falling unconscious. These symptoms are more prominent in wholly mechanical freaks. Engineer buildings and non-freak machines that are inside this effect radius malfunction, with sentries turning against their builders. These effects get more and more severe the closer Error29 gets to these machines, with them shutting off entirely once it is five feet away. As with almost all other freaks, Error29 has superhuman durability, agility, and strength, being capable of running around bullets with ease, getting shot in the head at point blank range and surviving with a nick in its non-existent head, and picking up whole skyscrapers without even trying. It is also capable of weaponizing its affects on its surroundings to some degree, manifesting complete copies of entities it has met that obey its will without question, growing huge crystals out of seemingly random points around its opponents, or an attack akin to a force choke. Error29 is capable of teleportation, being capable of dematerializing and then rematerializing anywhere within 100 feet of its location. Error29 is not bound to the laws of physics in any way, and this shows while in combat, often making maneuvers that are literally impossible to perform for everyone else. Touched Realms On very, very rare occasions, whole maps that Error29 visits become Touched Realms. In fact, the odds of a map becoming a Touched Realm is one in five billion. These places are named so because of the fact that in these areas, Error29's power is here to stay. These Touched Realms are similar to Error29's effect radius in terms of behavior, but spread out over a much larger area and change in terms of landscape frequently. Sometimes, Touched Realms are hellscapes filled with the strange and the bizarre, and other times, Touched Realms are massive, beautiful gardens filled with tree-sized flowers. However, the general shape of what the Touched Realm was before it became a massive anomaly is still very much recognizable. Error29 has no control over what happens in these places, and no control over which areas become Touched Realms. Only three known Touched Realms exist as of late, namely rp_1944berlin, rp_depotimprobable, and gm_bigcity_sh. Weaknesses Despite seemingly having no weakness, attacks made of pure order will destabilize Error29's form, causing Error29 to rapidly distort and go into seizures, making it vulnerable to physical attacks. Attacks made of energy will also affect it in this way, but many would need to hit Error29 in order for this to happen. Trivia * Error29 speaks a language that sounds just like perfect English, but individual words, despite not seeming like it, are actually billions of syllables long. * Error29 was inspired by I See Borderlings, Atrocityland, Layers of Fear, and >observer_. Category:Scouts Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Teamless Category:Abominations Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Magicians Category:Reality-warpers